Signs are used to visually convey information. Address signs are used to convey visual address information, such as the address of a building, a house, or other type of structure or location, and can be affixed directly to a structure or displayed nearby. For example, address signs can be located near a street or road close to where a structure is located, such as on a mailbox, and can provide one or more street number, letters and/or names, for example.